


A Berry Beautiful Boy

by chubtrashgoddess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kink Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Weight Gain, blueberry expansion, expansion, is it really male lactation if its juice, jeanmarco, juicy boobs, they are in the MP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubtrashgoddess/pseuds/chubtrashgoddess
Summary: Jean and Marco go berry picking on a day off when Marco comes across a bush of mutated berries.





	A Berry Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Are you here out of morbid curiosity or because you're into this?? Ya'll should know nothing is safe with me. If you don't like this I dunno what to tell you my dudes.

“C'mon Marco, we gotta get going before we get roped into something. It’s our first day off in weeks.” Jean groaned, leaning into the bathroom doorway.  
  
Marco spits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth out before turning back to him. “Calm down Jean. We have the entire day ahead of us.” He smiles brightly before leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Do you have our baskets?”  
  
Jean holds them up and huffs at him. “Yes.”  
  
“Okay then, let’s go.” Marco buttons his shirt and slides his boots on.  
  
It was a warm spring day, and they were heading out to the fields to go berry picking. They had talked about going time and time again, but every time they would get ready to go, they'd be called for watch duty or something of even less importance. After they had finished their shift the previous day, they had avoided everyone by going straight back to their little apartment and staying there for the night. And for once, they were actually left alone. They spent that night catching up on some well-deserved relaxation and overdue cuddling.  
  
“Hey, wasn't there a tale about the berry fields here?” Marco asked suddenly as they made their way through the town.  
  
“Huh? A tale?” Jean looked over, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Yeah. Like... there’s a special bush that we’re not supposed to touch? Some sort of... testing was done on them or something?” Marco asks.  
  
“Aw seriously Marco,” Jean snorts, “those are just tall tales. People berry pick all the time out here. Actually, I'm kinda surprised more people aren't around, especially because right now is when they're the ripest.” Jean turns down the path, and stops in front of a bush licking his lips. “They're really big and swollen. Look at these!”  
  
Marco stands next to one and plucks one off the bush. “They are. These look amazing!” He drops a few into his basket and starts moving down the bush to pick the biggest and ripest looking ones.  
  
“You know, we could make like, a cobbler or something with these.” Jean speaks up after a little while. “I always love when you make desserts.” He nudges him and Marco rolls his eyes.  
  
“Alright I could do that.” Marco smiles and walks over to another bush. The berries are a bit bigger and more swollen on this one. He tilts his head and examines it. “These look amazing...” He mumbles to himself before popping one into his mouth. He blinks in surprise as the berry practically explodes in his mouth. He swallows it before reaching for another one. “Jean, these berries are really good!!”  
  
Jean looks over at him and frowns. “Don't eat too many of them Marco! We gotta have enough for dessert!”  
  
“A few isn't gonna hurt. Besides, look at our baskets!” Marco pops another berry into his mouth and eats it happily. “They're practically full.”  
  
Jean huffs and goes back to picking. “Alright...” He grumbles.

Marco eats another couple blueberries before turning to go back to the other bushes. He sets his basket down and grabs a handful to nibble at as he picks. He starts to feel full and pops the rest of them into his mouth. “These are really filling too… oof...” he touches his belly and sighs a bit.  
  
Jean looks up and frowns. “Marco? Your nose uh… did you get some juice or something on it?”  
  
“Huh? No, I don't think so...” Marco rubs at his nose and looks at him. “Did I get it?”  
  
“No... its... spreading? Marco... what the hell?” Jean goes over to him and licks his thumb before scrubbing at his face. “What is this!?”  
  
Marco pulls away suddenly and looks at his hands. “Jean? What...?” He winces when he suddenly feels very bloaty. He places a hand on his stomach only to feel it slowly start to begin to swell up. The blue started to spread to the rest of his body as well, and once that happened, the swelling seemed to quicken. His belly stretched to the point where he looked very pregnant and his thighs had started to swell too. His pants began to strain at the seams and there were a couple of loud panging sounds as they tore with blue skin starting to poke out of the sides.  
  
His arms started to swell next and became thick and pudgy. Jean stared at him, hearing juice churn and gurgle inside of Marco's swelling belly. A few buttons popped off, relieving Marco's freckled, blue belly and Jean found himself starting to blush fiercely. “W-whoa...” he swallows and takes a couple of steps back.  
  
“Jean, what is happening to me!?” Marco whimpered as the button on his pants popped off next, making his belly surge forward with a violent jiggle. His chest was next, puffing out into two round, beach ball sized breasts, nipples straining against his shirt.  
  
“I-I don't know Marco... I've never... seen anything like this...” Jean stuttered out, eyes falling onto his chest now. As Marco continued to swell outwards, he also started to grow taller. Jean found himself having to look up towards the freckled male as the transformation continued.  
  
Marco was getting bigger by the second. He didn't even look as though he could walk anymore. His arms were being forced outwards and then inwards. The last remaining buttons on his shirt gave way making his breasts burst out and jiggle just as viciously as his belly had. And with their newfound freedom, the juices seemed to spread more to that particular area, swelling them up even larger. Jean couldn't help but notice how they looked pressured enough to burst. Without even realizing what he was doing, he reached out and groped at one of his swollen nipples. There was a gush of warm, purple juice that squirted out all over Jean who fell back and blinked in surprise. Marco yelped in a mixture of shock and pleasure. “Jean!?”  
  
Jean couldn't help but grin a bit. “What was that freckles?” he asks playfully. “Did you like that?”  
  
“Jean, don't tease me like that!” Marco flapped his hands uselessly and whimpered. He lost his balance suddenly and fell forwards, crying out as his sensitive chest hit the ground and gushed out more juice.  
  
The swelling had seemed to finally stop after that as he settled. Jean stared up at his boyfriend in surprise and touches his side. “I think you turned into a blueberry Marco.” He walks over to the bush that Marco had been eating from and plucks one off the branch, examining it. “These look like... modified blueberries.”  
  
“Then why the hell are they here!?” Marco cries out. “Jean... help me!!”  
  
Jean tossed the blueberry into the fields before turning back to his boyfriend. He walks around to face him and smiles a bit. “You know...you actually look really cute like this Marco. All swollen and blue...”  
  
Marco huffs a bit and shakes his head. “Please find a way to make me normal again...” He begs.  
  
“Might be a bit difficult... you're huge.” Jean replies, scratching his chin. His eyes fall to his breasts again and he licks his lips. “I'm gonna try something...”  
  
He leans in and presses his lips to Marco's engorged nipple. Just that little bit of pressure makes more juice squirt out and before Jean can stop himself, he's sucked it into his mouth and starts to moan softly as he swallows up the juice. Marco can't help but cry in pleasure at the sensation. He had always had sensitive nipples but this made it a hundred times worse. Jean's hand reached for his other breast and he started to squeeze and tug at it, making it leak too. Eventually he had to pull away though, juice coating his chin and his shirt. He used both his hands and started to squeeze at one breast before switching to the other. He gently thrusted his hips against Marco's side as he worked on it, unable to hide the fact he was aroused, seeing his lover leak like that.  
  
The more he squeezed, the smaller Marco seemed to get, the blue started to fade from his body as he started to shrink. Jean moved to his cock next, stroking it gently as he realized even that started to leak too. Marco was overcome with pleasure and sobbed as he came again and again. Once Jean finished, he pulled away and stared at him. Marco was still... quite plump. His hips seemed a bit wider and his belly and chest were softer, but that was okay.  
  
Jean took off his coat to let Marco wear it so he had something at least. Luckily for them, the sun had started to set, so the streets would be almost empty. They didn't speak a word as they rushed back into town and back to their small apartment. Jean held their baskets in his hand and ushered Marco ahead of him. He took out the key and opened the door, letting them inside and brought them into the kitchen. Marco sat down in a chair and sighed, watching as Jean got a warm washcloth and started to clean the both of them up.  
  
“So... are we going to talk about what just happened?” Jean asks.  
  
“Absolutely not. I don't know what that was, and I certainly don't feel like making a berry cobbler.” Marco narrows his eyes at him, but Jean can see the playful spark in his eyes.  
  
“Alright freckles. But I still stand by what I said y'know. You looked really cute.” Jean winks as he runs the warm cloth over his nipples. A bit of leftover juice leaks out and Marco whimpers. “Oh yeah... I think I could get used to this.”  
  
“Jean...” Marco blushes and covers his face. “No...”  
  
“My cute freckled berry boy...” He purrs, before gently pressing their lips together.  
  
Maybe it hadn't been such a bad experience after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely blame my girlfriend and a couple of my tumblr friends for this. You know who you are you dirty birdies.


End file.
